


All is fair in Love and War (and this is both)

by thelaziesthufflepuff



Series: All is Fair in Love and War (and fights to the death) [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Genderswap, aka everyone suffers, also mention of atobe and fem!tezuka and ryoma, sanada is forever confused, yukimura is a bamf lady in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaziesthufflepuff/pseuds/thelaziesthufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanada and Yukimura are District 2's tributes. There can only be one winner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All is fair in Love and War (and this is both)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr: Sanada Genichirou, Hunger Games
> 
> This was the result.

"The rain is letting up, we should start moving," Yukimura murmurs in his ear, and pecks him gently on the cheek for the cameras ( _for the cameras of course, it was all for the cameras)._  Sanada gives a wordless sound of agreement and packs the rest of their meager belongings: half a loaf of bread, three picked plums, a water canister and most importantly, his sword.

He tries not to think about what will happen in the future, when he and Yukimura are the only two left in the arena. Because they will be- no one can withstand their combined prowess, Sanada cuts down fellow tributes like lightning striking a tree, sending them home in pieces, and Yukimura, beautiful stubborn Yukimura -even when her limbs are refusing to cooperate- is better than half the tributes in the arena. If Yukimura falls and doesn’t rise up on her own, then Sanada will carry her. There is no question.

 

(Sometimes, when he and Yukimura are curled up together in the same sleeping bag, he wonders if he will have the courage to stab Yukimura through the heart.

Sometimes, if he’s feeling particularly masochistic, he wonders if Yukimura would be delighted to carve his heart out with his own knife so she can go home.)

 

"Stop frowning so much, your face will get stuck that way." Yukimura chides, pushing herself off the floor unsteadily, refusing Sanada’s helping hand. "Come on, we’ve only got that arrogant boy from One to deal with. And that girl from Seven, I’m surprised she hasn’t died yet, with her left arm chopped off. Maybe that tiny twelve year old brat from her district is helping her. No worries, he’ll go down easy."

"Victory will be ours," Sanada nods at Yukimura, shouldering his backpack, and Yukimura’s answering smile is brilliant up close, but even he can’t deny the sharp edges of her smile, glinting like the knives strapped on her waist.

Sanada pretends he doesn’t see Yukimura’s eyes saying ‘mine.’


End file.
